


Dudley's Diatribe

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt on Tumblr. Dudley blows up at his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley's Diatribe

A/N: Prompt: I took this from a letter I found on LettersToMrPotter on Tumblr.

"Dear Mum and Dad,

I never thought Harry was all that bad. You taught me to hate him, but he didn't deserve it it, did he? I we could've talked about Hogwarts, just once.

Love,

Dudley."

(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)(DD)

Set 1997 in the Order's safe house.

The Dursley's had been in the Order's safe house twenty-four hours. In that time Vernon Dursley had been nothing but mean and vile. Dudley on the other hand seemed to have had a complete change of attitude, and found his father's ranting was grating on his nerves.

"I swear to Merlin Del, if he doesn't knock it off, I'm going too curse him myself," seethed Hestia Jones.

"He's just blowing off steam Hest, Just ignore him," said Dedalus Diggle calmly.

"How can I?" stormed Hestia. "Have you heard what he's been saying?"

They were interrupted by Dudley.

"Hello son, like a cup of tea?" asked Dedalus quickly.

"Yes please." replied Dudley timidly. "I'm sorry about my dad."

Hestia realised that Dudley had probably heard her ranting, causing her face to turn pink.

"I'm sorry if you heard what I said," apologized Hestia.

"It's okay, in fact I agree with you," muttered Dudley also turning pink.

Dudley sighed loudly. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dedalus.

"Yeah, I guess, I just have a lot on my mind," answered Dudley absentmindedly playing with a coaster.

"Want to talk about it?" pressed Hestia.

Dudley sat in silence for a moment. He looked as if he was having some kind of internal battle. Finally the words ripped from Dudley.

"I'm worried about Harry. I'm worried about where he's going and what he's doing. I want him to be safe. I know I haven't been the best cousin in the world to him, but that's not all my fault! My parents hate magic, so they forced me to hate it too, and I regret that. I'd like to have just sat down with Harry just once, just once and spoke to him about magic and Hogwarts, and what it was like. He didn't deserve to be bullied so much by mum and dad. Yes magic can be dangerous, I get that, it got Aunt Lily and Uncle James killed. Mum has never forgiven that, it's just so frustrating. I can only hope Harry lives through whatever it is he's doing. Just so I can apologize."

Hestia and Dedalus looked at each other in surprise. Just then the door burst open.

"Dudder's come away from these people," spat Vernon.

"No dad," said Dudley quietly.

"What did you say to me?" asked Vernon crossly.

"I said non dad, we're only talking," replied Dudley forcefully.

All of a sudden Vernon swelled and turned bright red.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON? GOT HIM UNDER SOME KIND OF SPELL?" yelled Vernon looking dangerous.

With that Hestia lost her temper and fired a silencing spell at Vernon. Automatically his hand flew to his throat, his eyes looked wary.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Dursley, but your son is perfectly safe with us," said Hestia in a voice full of seething rage.

Dedalus sighed and reversed the spell.

"What did you do that for?" asked Hestia hotly.

"What's going on here?" interrupted Petunia.

"Dad was blustering again," answered Dudley quietly.

Petunia looked at her husband, waiting for an answer.

"I asked Dudder's to come with me and not associate with these people, and he told me no, and then she put a spell on me so I couldn't talk," said Vernon loudly.

"Come along Diddykins, do as your father asks," cooed Petunia.

"No mum."

Then the words burst from Dudley.

"You know, I never thought Harry was that bad! It was you who taught me to hate him, but you know something? He never really deserved it! He didn't deserve all the bullying and hate, yes he was different, and I know how you hate anything different!" said Dudley scornfully. "I would have liked to have gotten to know Harry better. But you blinded me with your hate and prejudice. I would have liked to have sat down and talked about Hogwarts, just once."

Petunia looked as if she wanted to cry. Vernon looked very mad and red in the face.

"SEE THEY'VE DONE THIS TO HIM," roared Vernon.

"No Vernon, we have," said Petunia timidly.

"Dear?" replied Vernon is shock.

"Dudders is right Vernon."

Vernon floundered, his mouth agape.

Hestia looked on in complete shock. She didn't think either of them had it in them to stand up to the bullying Vernon Dursley. A smile crept across her face in triumph. Dedalus, smiled hugely, he knew all it would take is something to set Dudley or Petunia off and they would explode. Quietly he was congratulating Dudley on a job well done. He could only hope that maybe Dudley's outburst would create a change in the elder Dursley's attitude. Only time would tell on that one.


End file.
